


i don't wanna be okay without you

by cristinaenthusiast



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, anti crowen, au but goes with timeline, but not really, cristina and burke are SOULMATES, kinda angsty, magic minus george friendship, purposefully lowercase, title is way more angsty, very wordy my bad, what should've happened at george's funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinaenthusiast/pseuds/cristinaenthusiast
Summary: everything was so complicated, and nothing had changed, except that everythinghadchanged, becausehe was there.basically burke was at george's funeral (he was burke's guy), and him and cristina see each other after all this time.
Relationships: Preston Burke/Cristina Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	i don't wanna be okay without you

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this is my first fanfic, so i'm still getting the hang of things. this is kinda just word vomit fueled by my rage at the season 3 finale. hopefully i'm not the only burke and cristina fan in the world! anyways i hope u enjoyy <3

preston burke was there. 

in seattle, at o’malley’s funeral, less than 10 feet away from cristina yang. 

_he was there_.

he watched as she stood in the front holding hands with grey, leaning on karev. for a second he thought that they might be a thing, but then karev kissed izzie’s scarf covered head, and burke let out a breath. grey whispered something to cristina and she suddenly looked his way and their eyes met.

he looked the same. he was tall, and put together, in a suit that fit him _so well_. but he was different too. he seemed nervous, and was hunched over as if he was hoping no one would see him. preston burke didn’t hide. he stood towards the back, tried to blend in, but she saw him. she was just staring at him, and he stared back, until owen took her hand, letting her know that the ceremony was over. she immediately pulled her hand away, but burke was staring at owen now. 

she looked the same. her legs long in a short black dress, and her curly hair pulled back in a clip. she was as beautiful as the last time he saw her. but she was different too. she was thinner, and had sunken in eyes as if she hadn’t slept well in weeks. her eyes were devoid of that competitive fire he loved so much, and instead filled with despair. they both stared at each other until a man with red hair took her hand, and whispered in her ear. cristina pulled her hand away, but burke knew this man must have been her boyfriend. 

meredith understood that cristina wanted to talk to burke, so she asked owen for a ride back to the hospital. she turned back to hug cristina and glare at burke, and observed that neither of them could take their eyes off of each other. meredith wanted to stay and watch, but she knew that they were gonna be okay, because cristina was totally broken and maybe burke needed to be the one to fix her. 

somewhere in cristina’s peripheral vision, she registered that most people were still there watching, but she only noticed him. he walked over slowly, looking at her, his eyes filled with love and worry. he whispered her name in that rich baritone voice and _she melted_.

she ran across the grass clearing towards him. she jumped into burke’s arms, wrapping her arms around his velvety smooth neck. he was taken by surprise, but hugged her waist tightly, inhaling the smell of her vanilla shampoo that he missed so much. he whispered that he was sorry about george, sorry about _everything_ , and she started to cry into his shoulder. he stroked her hair and murmured soothing words as she quietly sobbed. he smiled when she muttered that she was “ _so_ gonna kick his ass later”. 

that night cristina went to meredith’s with izzie and alex to drink tequila and talk. she told them about burke and asked for opinions on what to do. alex said that he didn’t care but quietly offered to kick either hunt or burke’s ass. meredith told her that she just wanted cristina to be happy, but she whispered that at least burke never choked her. izzie thought that it was _seriously_ the most romantic thing ever, and that she had to choose burke over the pig-stabber. “cristina, george had told me something when i was scared about my surgery. he said that you’ve already made the decision. all this back and forth is just fear.” 

she left meredith’s early that morning and drove to his hotel. she walked into his room without knocking and told him to fly back to boston, pack his things, and move back to seattle because she never stopped loving him. everything was so complicated, and nothing had changed, except that _everything had changed_ , because he was there. she was still a ghost with a suffocating (pun intended) boyfriend, and he was still an ass who lived across the country. they had so much to figure out but they were in love, and he was there, and that was enough for her.


End file.
